


Dead Flowers

by cloveris



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, idk yall, shes already dead though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveris/pseuds/cloveris
Summary: Abigail is gone, and it's time for the funeral.
Relationships: Abigail & Wendy (Don't Starve), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dead Flowers

It wasn’t raining.

No, it was an overcast sort of day, the kind where the sky was gray with clouds and the air was just the right temperature to run around without getting exhausted. 

It was the type of day Abigail would’ve liked, the type of day where Wendy would be dragged outside by the seemingly endless energy of her sister.

The kind of energy everyone missed when it was gone.

Abigail would never smile, or run and jump and play again. There would be no more laughing and teasing from her mouth.   
  


Today, Abigail was being put in the ground, six feet underneath the layers of soil in a cold wooden box.

Wendy couldn’t bring herself to cry. Not when Abigail’s lifeless body was found, not when she’d reached out and felt ice cold skin. Not now, when Abigail was being buried.

She can’t remember the last time she’d cried.

Abigail looked so peaceful, laying there in the padded coffin. Like a porcelain doll, nothing was out of place. Perfect, unnaturally so.

The eulogy was over now, and flowers were being placed on the coffin. Flowers from distant relatives that Wendy only half-remembered.

Her favorite had always been the aster flower. Abigail had worn them in her hair, and so did Wendy. She wore one now, watching as the coffin with her sister was lowered down. Clutching Abigail’s matching flower in her hand.

The petals were as soft and delicate as when they were first picked from the dirt, dirt that now spilled into the hole where Abigail’s body was. It was the last thing she had of her sister now, now that she was gone.

The attendees chatted amongst each other, paying their respects to the family.

Wendy didn’t say a word to anyone. What was she supposed to say, when the one person who had ever understood her was gone? None of these people knew Abby the same way Wendy did, a precious secret kept between them. None of them knew her, not truly.

Everyone had started to leave, until only Wendy and her father and mother were left with the fresh grave. 

Eventually they left as well. The ride home was silent, nothing left to say. Her parents had cried all the tears they could.

Left behind in the world of the living, the only spark to Wendy’s life gone.

She envied Abigail, really. To be the one who escaped, instead of being left with only misery and sorrow.

One day she would be reunited with her dear sister. After all, everything comes to an end eventually. 

Wendy hoped that day would be soon. Until then, her life would be filled with nothing but an unhealthy obsession with grief, clinging tightly to memories that ended too quickly.


End file.
